1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention generally relates to a solar panel configuration for vehicles, and more specifically, to a sunroof having a number of solar panels for collecting sunlight and converting it into solar energy.
2. Background Art
The automotive industry has increased its emphasis on the research and development of alternative sources of energy for powering vehicles in light of the relatively limited supply of conventional power sources, such as fossil fuels. Non-limiting examples of such alternative sources include hydrogen fuel, methanol fuel and sunlight.
The implementation of such alternative sources of energy in the automotive setting has been met with various hurdles. In addition to technological feasibility concerns, the consumer public's acceptance of such technologies has also been an issue. For instance, many consumers question the ability of these technologies to deliver effective and cost efficient power to vehicles.
Notwithstanding the hurdles, the automotive industry has made a concerted effort to develop vehicles using alternative sources of energy because of the benefits that be achieved by such initiatives. For example, the use of alternative fuel sources is relatively cleaner and more environmentally friendly than the use of fossil fuels. Moreover, the cost of alternative fuel sources is relatively less expensive than fossil fuels. Additionally, although implementation of alternative fuel sources may be relatively expensive today, the technology is improving and becoming more cost efficient. This trend, coupled with the forecasted shortages on fossil fuel, may provide circumstances in the future where implementation of alternative fuel sources is actually less expensive than that of fossil fuels.
Solar energy derived from sunlight is exemplar of the benefits that can be achieved. Sunlight can be used to produce relatively clean power. Moreover, sunlight is freely available. Although the implementation of solar energy may represent a substantial cost today, it may turn out to be less expensive than the use of fossil fuels in the future.
In light of the foregoing, what is needed is a solar panel configuration for vehicles. Moreover, a sunroof having a number of solar panels for collecting sunlight and converting it into solar energy is needed.